The World Book
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Dean is transported to a fantasy world that is loosely based on the book series, "The Vampire Plagues."


Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was working a case. Three high school students were up ducted during detention by what their monitor described as, "a man dressed like a red ninja with a pet white tiger." Before the teacher could do anything, the ninja stuck a tranquilizer in his neck. When Dean questioned him, the teacher said that before he completely lost consciousness, he caught a glimpse of the ninja grabbing a book off the shelf across from the library's main desk. After confirming no books were missing, Dean went to examine that particular shelf.

Honestly, Dean did not expect to find anything there. He only went to investigate because it would be a peaceful dead-end case, which is about the closest Dean gets to a vacation. Dean has dealt with a lot of crazy stuff in his life; Leviathans, Nazi Necromancers, and even killer clowns. However, this was obviously just a teacher who got high while the students skipped out on detention.

The students names are Jack Harkett, Ben Cole and Emily Cole. Ben and Emily are siblings; Ben is sixteen and Emily is seventeen. Jack is a dark haired seventeen year old with green eyes, and, according to his teachers, very poor manners. He has a history of getting into fights and stealing from the wealthier students. His father works at the local graveyard and his mom died when he was thirteen. Ben and Emily both have blonde hair but Ben has brown eyes while Emily has blue eyes. They are the mayor's kids, so Jack and them don't really get along. According to one teacher, Ben and Jack had been known to exchange insults, as well as fists.

Right now, Dean is in the school library, looking for any clues. Then, he got a phonecall from his brother, Sam.

"What's up?" Dean asked. "How is the search of the bunker's library going?"

"Well, I found about sixteen volumes on werewolf breeding cycles." Sam replied. "How's your case? Are you sure it is a dead-end?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean answered. "No signs of anything supernatural."

"Good." Sam said. "You deserve a little vacation."

Before Dean replied, he grabbed a title-less book off the shelf. What made this book interesting was the cover. There was a picture of a red ninja standing beside a white tiger on it. When Dean opened the book, there was a flash of bright-red light. After the light faded, Dean was gone and his phone was on the floor beside the book.

"Dean?" Sam said. "Hello? Dean?"

Dean felt like he was falling through a pitch black void. He screamed but heard nothing. After what felt like a hour, Dean landed in water. Salt water, judging from the taste. Once the surprise had worn off, Dean noticed a shore in the distance. Naturally, he swam to it. He stood up on the sandy shore and took in his surroundings. There was a jungle not far from the beach with a path marked by two stone pillars.

Dean also noticed a small wooden boat nearby. When he searched it, he found a dry set of clothes, though they looked like old medieval clothes. The kind made entirely by hand. Since his own clothes were soaked, Dean took those clothes and left his own behind. However, he kept his gun he had kept under his coat and his watch. Then, he started down the path marked by two pillars. The ground quickly turned for sand to cobblestone. After ten minutes, Dean came across something that made his stomach churn. It was a corpse; one with pale skin and multiple puncture wounds. The skin was so tight against the bones and so decayed that Dean could not even tell the gender of the corpse.

Now, Dean was on high alert. He glanced around him constantly, and listened carefully for the slightest noise. That corpse seemed like something that belonged in a vampire horror novel. However, Dean has met real vampires and they are pretty different from what you read about in twilight. First, they can only be killed through beheading. Second, they have a second set of teeth, not fangs. Third, sunlight does slow them down, but it does not kill them. So, that corpse was left by something else, but that did not make Dean feel any less concerned.

He walked for what felt like a hour before coming upon a towering stone wall with an open metal gate. There was a guard at the gate, but he was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, passed out. Dean could smell the alcohol on him and saw two empty bottles that he could guess contained wine. Many things about this were weird.

Well, everything that had happened was weird, but Dean felt the need to go through what made the least sense to him in his mind. First, who gets drunk and passes out during the day, especially if they are on duty. Plus, there was that corpse from back down the road. Then Dean noticed the scratch marks and dry blood on the wall. Clearly, a battle had taken place here not too long ago. This guy had to be the worst guard in existence.

"I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Dean quoted to himself.

Dean decided to enter the town. He found that the place was mainly deserted. All of the stops were closed. There were boards on windows. Dean did not see a single soul in the town. Also, the town itself was very medieval-looking. The buildings were all stone and the roads were cobblestone. After a while, Dean came upon what must have been the town square. There was a fountain located at the center of a crossroad. In the fountain was a statue of a guy holding a sword up to the sky.

Suddenly, Dean heard sound of galloping horses coming from back down the path he had come. By the time Dean turned around, a group of about half-a-dozen men riding horses and twice as many men on foot. All of them were armed with either a sword of a bow. All of them wore light-metal armor. One of them wore a helmet that covered their face. Three archers had already taken aim at him. Instinctively, Dean pulled out his gun.

"Hold!" One of the guys on horseback commanded.

Then, this same person dismounted and walked over to Dean.

"Nice pistol." She said. "I'm guessing you aren't from around here."

"You could say that." He replied. "I'm Dean. Who are you?"

The individual took-off their helmet, revealing herself to be a girl. She looked like the missing girl, but much older, maybe ten years.

"I'm Emily Cole." She said. "I was brought to this world over a decade ago and I am person charged with protecting this town from the vampires."


End file.
